


Heartfelt Love

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Raphael confesses his love to Michelangelo





	Heartfelt Love

“So what did you wanna talk about?”

The night air is harsh; cold against Raphael’s exposed skin. He shivers, turning away from Mikey, hugging his fuzzy jacket against his chest as he stares out over the horizon, watching the last few cars of the night die away.

“I…” He starts, but stops instantly when he glances towards his younger brother. Mikey’s face is…bright. Happy. Bubbly. So cheerful and happy and curious.

And it’s so beautiful.

Shit, his face is burning. Deep breaths. Deep.

“I wanted… I-I needed to tell ya something, Mikey!”

“Well, shit, dude,” Mikey pads up next him, hands over his earmuffs, but he’s still got that annoying, stupid asinine amazing smile plastered on his face, “no need to shout, right? What’s up?”

“I’m not…!” Nice. Awesome. Smooth moves, Raph. He clears his throat, hugging his chest even tighter as he calms himself down. “I-It’s…I’ve always… You…”

Mikey tilts his head, a bemused yet innocent look on his face as Raphael continues to stutter. Jesus. Why was he so cute? Why did he always have to be so fucking–

“ _I like you_!” There. He did it. He said it. “I-I really… You’re really fucking, cute, Mikey, okay?” He turns, not wanting to catch the look of disgust Mikey’s probably throwing him.

There’s silence, but that’s fine. He can take silence. He knows Mikey gets what he means. His little brother’s not stupid. It’s better than the look Leo gave him when they talked it over because fucking Leo always knew best and just HAD to stick his nose into Raph’s business. And now Mikey probably fucking hates him too. Great.

“You…,” Mikey’s voice is far away right now, so tiny and soft that Raph’s surprised he can hear it,“ You…like me? Like…  _Like_  like like me?”

Raphael still doesn’t dare face him, doesn’t dare try to speak out again, so he just nods with a grunt.

“Like,” He can hear Mikey’s footsteps, slowly crunching through the snow towards him, “…Like me. Like…Donnie liked April?”

Again, Raph can only nod to that, and he waits for Mikey’s next response to come. When one doesn’t, he turns ever so slightly, “…Do you hate me?”

There’s a thump. Mikey falls against his side, arms slung around Raph’s entire, cold body in a vice grip. Raph’s eyes widen, heart stopping when he sees Mikey’s wet, wet face sink into his shoulder. Shit! What was wrong?

“M-Mikey?” It seems to last an eternity, but slowly Mikey lets up a little, just enough to turn his head and rest it against the side of Raphael’s shaking arm, and croaks.

“I… I think I like you too.”

—

“Mikey…” Raph’s shaking, and his shaking hands are making Mikey shake as he holds him, foreheads pressed together. “Mikey…Mikey.”

He works their cocks with a gentle anger; hands so soft, feeling every inch of Mikey’s length, petting it, but moving so quick now that it’s almost a blur.

It’s all a blur. The rooftop, the slow walk home, hand-in hand. Mikey’s bed.

“R-Raph.” Mikey whines, pressing their noses together, pining for a kiss that Raph delivers gladly. “Raphie… R-Raphie…”

Their cocks spasm together, and Mikey cums first. The sound he makes, that gentle, beautiful squeak that rumbles through Raph’s mouth, is what pushes him over shortly after, adding his cum to the pool that clings to their chests.

“M-Mikey,” Raph falls, completely spent, flopping down to the pillow with Mikey in his arms, holding him tight to his shell. Mikey’s quick to snuggle up to him past that, once again pressing their beaks together, Mikey’s breath sweet and warm on his face. “I love you.”

Mikey smiles, eyes glittering. His voice cracks a little, which Raph finds adorable. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too,” Raph smiles back, rubbing their noses together softly, which earns a tiny giggle from Mikey, and he doesn’t stop until their both comfortably asleep.


End file.
